AJ Will You Take This Date
by x.DashingConverse.x
Summary: AJ wants to be more then friends with Cody, and Cody feels the same way, but can these two over come the challenges? First Story, It's bad No H8


**Chapter 1 **

**AJ P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, I had just kissed the man that I had been fantasizing about since I came here to NXT, and after the smile on Cody's face, I was hoping that he too felt the same way.

Once I was backstage, and changed and showered, I waited for him, and once he emerged from his locker room, I approached him,

"Hey Cody."

"Oh.. Uh.. Hi April, how are you?"

"I was just wondering, Cody, what did you think about that kiss in the ring earlier?"

"Um, I don't know, it was just a kiss I guess?"

I couldn't believe it, how could he have not felt anything? Not only did I just make a fool of myself, I may have just ruined all of my chances with Cody!

**Cody P.O.V**

Wow, AJ the girl that I have been crazy for, not only kissed me, but then came and TALKED to me about it! Tell me how could I be so stupid, and just stall? I may have ruined all chances with her, and the look on her face when I didn't show much emotion, it looked like I really hurt her feelings, meaning that she would have to have feelings for me as well! I better go find out, before all hopes with her are ruined.

**(20 Minutes Later**)

"AJ, Hey, wait up!"

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"Well about tonight, I was nervous when you came and talked to me, and I would just like to say, that kiss it was amazing!"

"Oh really, you think so?" AJ said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, and I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my hotel room later, you know play some video games"

"For sure Cody!"

And with that April walked away, leaving Cody there with a smile plastered on his face. When another WWE Diva came up behind Cody, one that had been trying to get him for months, Kaitlyn.

"Hey Sexy, it's your favourite diva here."

"Kaitlyn, what do you want now?" Cody replied, slightly annoyed.

"The same thing that I have always wanted, you!"

"Well your not going to get me, I already have a date with your best friend tonight!" Cody replied, grinning.

"You mean that runt? What could she give you that I couldn't? And where are you guys hanging out?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Don't talk about her like that, and my hotel room later tonight." And with that, Cody walked off to go get ready.

Kaitlyn was left there, an evil plan forming in her head, one that would get rid of AJ, and possibly get her Cody, one thing she knew for sure? She had to go to that hotel room before either of them.

As Kaitlyn arrived at Cody's hotel room, she managed to break open his door with one of her bobby pins. Kaitlyn positioned herself on the bed and waited for Cody to arrive.  
Once, Cody got there, he was annoyed to see his hotel room door open, and even more annoyed to see Kaitlyn inside,

"What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?" Cody demanded.  
"Simple, I am waiting for you, and I used a bobby pin. When's April getting here?"  
"She just texted me, she's just got here, why?" Cody wondered  
"Perfect.." Kaitlyn said.  
"Wha-" Cody was cut off, as Kaitlyn pulled him onto the bed and tore his shirt off.

**AJ P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was on my way to Cody's room, I was so excited! And when I got there, I was alarmed to see his door open, but I walked in anyways, and as I walked in, the most horrific sight greeted me! Cody-not wearing a shirt, and his belt off- on top of my best friend Kaitlyn, who was in her bra, heavily making out with him! I was horrified and hurt!

"WHAT? I'm not good enough for you? You have to have a quickie with Kait, in case I'm not good enough? God, am I ever enough for anyone?" AJ screamed at them, and with that she ran out of the room. And at that moment, Cody, pushed Kaitlyn off of him, and chased after AJ.

**Cody P.O.V**

What a slut! Not only did she touch up my abs, and try to stick her dirty hand down my pants, she almost managed to completely strip me! And just as AJ walked in, it all makes sense now, Kaitlyn wants me to herself, -newsflash- I don't want her! And now I have to go find April! Oh god I hope she's okay, and she doesn't do anything drastic, I heard she's been going through some tough times.

**AJ P.O.V**

Not only did Cody, a man I have a lot of feelings for just cheat, if you will, on me, he did it with my best friend. And on top off all of this, my life, my personal life is messed up and so is my career, I overheard NXT executives they are getting rid of me next. No Family, No Job, No Boyfriend, No Best friend. What's even the sense in living right now? I have had enough! I can't take it anymore. I reached my hotel room, and got out my room key, and once inside the room, headed straight to the bathroom, -I forgot to close the front door-, and in the bathroom, I found 75 pain killer pills. Well, it'll be an easy way out.

**Cody P.O.V**

I ran to AJ's hotel room and prayed she was there! I found the front door open, and the bathroom door closed, I banged on the bathroom door, with no answer. I ran into the door, full speed, it barely moved this time, raming my nose into it, causing it to bleed, I ran into the door harder, and it burst open. And I look done to see AJ sprawled on the floor, painkillers on the sink and around her. "OH GOD NO" "AJ, AJ, APRIL!" I ran to the phone and dialled 9-1-1 as fast as I could.

**AJ P.O.V**

I vaguely remember waking up in the hospital, I see Cody beside me, holding my hand, with his head down. "Cody?" I say in a faint voice. "APRIL! Your okay! Oh thank god!" he yelled.

"Shouldn't you be with Kaitlyn?" I ask.

"Listen April, you have to understand, she planned that cause she wanted me to herself. Look I know that she and I, which can I say I didn't want at all, may have been the final blow, but I have convinced NXT executive's to push you to first or runner up, and as for the personal issues I have been hearing about I would be glad to help. And I am really sorry about Kaitlyn, you will find a new best friend, oh and one more thing… April?"

Taking this all in I was shocked, and I defiantly wanted to know what he was going to say next so I quickly say "Yes?"

"Can I help you with the boyfriend thing?" Cody's face dropped in embarrassment.

I was absolutely shocked, but I think Cody was more shocked when I yelled yes at him. "Oh and Cody?"

"Yes April"

"I defiantly want to see those abs up close!" I said, tracing the cut on his nose.

"Deal." And they both grinned.

"Where is this cut from Cody?" I asked shocked.

"When I came into your room to find you, and i ramed the bathroom door, i hit it, cutting it in the process" he said.

"Are you okay Cody?"

"Oh yeah, it is just a cut. Now let's get you out of here shall we?"

And with that, Cody checked April out of the hospital and they headed to the next NXT tapings, together.


End file.
